Indecisive Rain
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: He couldn't pursue his feelings for her but as long as she was by his side was suffice, until a certain carrot top comes along. IchiRukiKaien. rated M for language
1. Rainfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach bleh

A/N: Hi there first attempt at a Bleach fic so go easy on me! LOl I've had this idea going on for a little while plus with the recent (Yet few) IchiRukiKai fics going on it inspired me more to give it a shot. I'll just have the first chapter out for now dunno if I'll update right away. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and no flames! But constructive criticism is allowed.

Summary: He couldn't pursue his feelings for her but as long as she was by his side was suffice, until a certain carrot top comes along.

**Chapter 1: Rainfall**

Rain fell silently enveloping three figures that stood in the middle of a forest. The raven haired man clutched onto a petite woman, desperately screaming her name to open her beautiful amethyst eyes. His captain stood off to the side, left arm wrapping around his chest while the right held his Zanpakuto loosely, watching the scene silently. In Kaien's request, the small group had gone to look for the hollow that had annihilated Miyako's squad. If he had known that he would lose his other precious person in the process he'd never had suggested it. Now there he was, the strong-willed Vice-Captain of the 13th division, reduced to his knees and crying, holding onto the cold wet body of Rukia Kuchiki. Despite Ukitake's better judgment to let his vice-captain be and keep his mouth shut, he spoke.

"Kaien, we have to take her to Byakuya,"

The said man did not remove his face from his subordinate's neck; rather he stopped rocking her body and brought her closer to his chest.

"He doesn't care," he whispered harshly, his voice raw from all of the fruitless pleas he gave to the lifeless body he held.

"He never did,"

"We don't know that!" countered Ukitake, having seen the look on his comrade's face when Hisana died.

"Besides if he cares or not is irrelevant, as Rukia's older brother he has every right to know of her…outcome in battle," Something about the way Ukitake tried to evade saying the real situation struck a chord inside Kaien. He whipped his head around to face the higher ranking male and managed to snarl furiously,

"SHE'S DEAD UKITAKE! DEAD! AS IN NEVER COMING BACK! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO AVOID THIS!" For the first time the Captain of the 13th Division saw the mourning man's face. His Caribbean blue eyes shined fiercely, the rain now mixing with his tears. The wild look almost appeared animalistic, up to the point that he honestly thought he was going to release Nejibana on him, but Ukitake knew better. Ironically, Kaien had the same expression as Byakuya did so many years ago.

"Kaien…," But he did not hear his captain's plea, his eyes lowered onto the wielder of Sode no shirayuki, running his callous fingers through her hair.

"You damn idiot…this fight had nothing to do with you," he murmured softly, his hand now cupping the right side of her face, caressing the pale skin gently. Kaien refused to look at the white-haired man as he directed his next words to him.

"Why didn't you stop her Ukitake?" anger once again rising inside him.

"I had left her in your care and you knew as much as I did that this was my battle!" Ukitake glanced sideways as a sign of guilt and weakness. Despite not being able to see Kaien's eyes he could feel every ounce of rage that emitted from him. They hardly ever raised their voices to each other, with Kaien a playful man and he himself preferred peace and tranquility. But the death of his Vice-Captain's favorite subordinate can twist that all around. He took in a breath, trying to remain calm; yelling will only bring further difficulty.

"I did at first, I even explained to her that this was battle was about honor than victory," he took a small pause, earning a pair of eyes focusing on him, and continued, "but it was only a little after that my coughing spells took effect. She took full advantage of it and ran away from my protection." Kaien didn't question him further. His anger left as quickly as it came, knowing he could not blame Ukitake for being ill.

"I'm sorry Ukitake, I shouldn't use you as a scapegoat when it was me who actually caused this--,"

"No Kaien it was nobody's fault but that hollow's," Ukitake stated firmly.

"Now let's go back," Kaien once again ignored his captain's consoling words, completely unconvinced that he had nothing to do with Rukia's death. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep in the rest of the tears that threatened to come out, only to fail miserably.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki…," he whispered hoarsely. Then he lifted her up gently bridal style, keeping her close to his chest. He kept his head slightly bowed to shield the offending rain from her face. Despite no longer living Kaien carried her all the way back to the Kuchiki mansion as if she would break any second, with his captain closely at his heels.

-------------

Once reaching the mansion, Ukitake attentively knocked on the mahogany doors, afraid to see the look on childhood friend's face. A servant opened the door noiselessly and was about to inform them that her master was busy only to cut herself off to see the lifeless form of her other master.

"M-miss Kuchiki?" she rasped loudly as she tried reaching for her, only to have Kaien pull back before her hand made contact.

"We need to speak with Byakuya," Ukitake winced at Kaien's hollowed tone. He never imagined what his voice would sound like without the joking ring he always uses. The man with long silver hair only bowed respectfully at the servant before making his way inside the mansion. They trotted silently through the hallway that led to Byakuya's office, no words spoken between the two men. Ukitake tilted his head slightly to give a backwards glance toward Kaien to see how he was fairing. He quickly looked away, unable to stand the dead look of his vice-captain's eyes. No longer did he have the lively tan skin, only to be replaced with a sickly pale color. Ukitake wasn't even sure if the man was breathing anymore. The excruciating quiet walk ended and without hesitation Ukitake opened the sliding door forcefully. Byakuya who was currently in a conversation with Unohana glared at the person who disrupted him.

"What is it Ukitake?" he voiced calmly while he wasn't anywhere near it. However, at the sight of Shiba Kaien entering the room carrying his motionless adoptive sister all thoughts of Ukitake barging in flew out the window. His eyes widened and quickly spat out,

"What happened here Ukitake?!" He sighed sadly. He desperately did not want to believe the next words that were going to come out of his mouth but he knew there was no way around it.

"Your sister…was killed during battle Byakuya, I'm sorry I did not do everything in my ability to save her," The noble could tell he was truly sorry by his body gestures and tone, but the only thing that ran through his head was, _'How can I face __Hisana__ now__? I couldn't protect her sister…__Rukia__,'_ His face was somber, not able to take that the little Shinigami was gone. Unohana who had been completely ignored watched intensely, her eyes straying toward the limp body. Slowly, she walked to where Kaien stood, everybody's eyes quickly looking her way.

"May I have a closer look of her Shiba-san?" A flash of doubt passed through his blue eyes but as he locked eyes with the healer he reluctantly agreed.

"Ah…," with that much said he placed her on the couch that lay off in the corner of Byakuya's office. With a final brush off her cheek with the pad of his thumb he stood up and walked away slightly to give Unohana space. Her gentle eyes hardened as she searched for something that would prove the diagnosis she had made earlier was true. She opened the top of Rukia's robe, yet still covering her breasts, to inspect the large gash on her stomach. A small smile escaped her lips, finally assured that she had been correct.

"She is not dead," everyone's eyes in the room widened. Kaien could feel his heart beat erratically at the news. New hope filled him as he impatiently awaited her next sentence. Byakuya listened intently, but he was just as anxious as Kaien to know what was wrong with Rukia.

"The hollow simply injected her with a chemical that causes the bodies to appear dead."

"Then you mean," started Kaien, he couldn't believe it, he had to bite his lip hard to realize this was real, "she's alright?" Unohana frowned slightly, discouraging all three men.

"Not precisely,"

"Explain," Byakuya demanded curtly.

"You see," she began, already accustomed to the Byakuya's aloofness, "because it makes the appearance of death it slows down the body's internal function, unable to make her brain respond to something as simple as to wake up." Kaien felt like he had been punched in the gut several times. His once regained hope broke into a million pieces.

"So she'll never…open her eyes?" he stated breathlessly. His stomach twisted at the thought to never see her gorgeous purple eyes ever again.

"I didn't say that," she said softly.

"What I meant was that it could take years before she wakes up again," Kaien sucked in a breath as Ukitake asked the next question that played in everybody's mind.

"About how many years would you say Unohana?" She turned to look at the three standing shinigami around her and answered truthfully.

"From forty to a hundred years..,"

-------------

TBC….

A/N: Haha Loved it? Hated it? I know I did LOL Tell me what you guys think pweaze! –puts a puppy dog face- and I'll give you Ichigo shaped cookies :D Speaking of Ichigo He'll pop up around chapter 3 so don't worry. I wasn't really satisfied with this but I do hope you guys enjoyed it. :3

Ps- sorry the ending was kind of rushed but I have to get ready for this party spare me!


	2. Rice ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own a cute Ichigo plushy wearing a Kon costume XD

A/N: OMG 10 reviews I'm so freakin' happy! XD Thank you all so much for reviewing I truly appreciate it :D ! This is the first story I've made that received this many reviews in the first chapter LOL. I guess it sort of inspired me to write the next chapter yah! Oh man the pressure I hope I don't disappoint anyone : Ok **this chapter is 100 ****Rukia****Kaien ****so if you like that couple then you'll hopefully enjoy and if you're an ****IchiRuki**** fan…****er****…-dodges flying shoes- sorry! He won't come out until next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Rice ball**

Kiyone swung he zanpakuto mercilessly, after all as a high ranking officer she had to be in shape. However the sight of her vice-captain trudging aimlessly to the 4th division headquarters made her stop in her tracks.

"Oi! Kaien sir! " She yelled waving her arms over her head to get his attention. Sentaro who had been napping in a nearby tree immediately woke and spotted the man whom the crazy woman was screaming at. His competitive side got the better of him as he too began to scream,

"NO fuku-taichou don't listen to that brat, over here!" Kiyone glared at the buffoon that had gotten in front of her and elbowed him in the gut, causing him to splutter out incoherent words that sounded a lot like "stupid bitch," She smirked approvingly and looked over to where Kaien was. He stopped momentarily to look back at the two bickering 3rd seat shinigami and gave a small smile to acknowledge their presence and continued to walk to his destination. Kiyone sighed loudly at his retreating form. There was no need to ask where the young man was heading off to. He visited her everyday for the past fifty years and in those days he would bring a freshly plucked flower or two to replace his old ones. She took note that today he decided to bring a lily, in which he twirled gently within his fingers. Sentaro stood up again once all evidence of pain had left him.

"He hasn't truly smiled since Miyako was killed has he…,"commented the buff man. Kiyone did not reply right away but when she did she disregarded his opinion.

"No, he hasn't smiled since Kuchiki stopped opening her eyes,"

----------------------

Unohana smiled gently at the sight of the punctual man that had just entered the room. She could always expect him to drop by after his noon Vice-Captain meetings.

"Good afternoon Shiba-san," she greeted warmly.

"Afternoon Captain Unohana," he greeted back. By the look of his eyes she knew he wanted to hear good news, but like every other day that he comes there is nothing to report. Kaien exhaled noisily and combed his wild black locks through his fingers.

"Nothing huh?" he speculated by the healer's silence. He let a small smile escape his lips as his eyes dropped to Rukia's bed. His arm reached over to the tiny vase that sat on the table next to her and placed the lily inside of it while he took out the dying daisy; after setting the vase back down he grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it toward her bed and plopped himself on it tiredly. His right hand stretched over to the annoying bang that always stuck to the middle of her face and lightly brushed it away.

"I don't know how you can stand that piece of hair on your face without ripping it out Kuchiki," He whispered jokingly, a sad smile playing on his face. His heart throbbed to see any response from her, even if it was a twitch of the hand he would be a happy man for a month, but as always she stayed still. Her faint breathing was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Damn it Kuchiki, I can't take anymore of this it's been fifty years. You have to wake up, please!" Unohana sighed bitterly, knowing no matter how much the man begged she wasn't going to wake.

"Shiba-san--," before she can even finish her sentence Kaien roughly stood up from his seat and made his way toward the door. He hated how everyone told him it was no use that she wouldn't no rather **couldn't**hear him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he muttered lowly and left the room, his footsteps echoing through the hallway until they disappeared. Unohana let her gaze fall on the sleeping girl and stated softly,

"Rukia, don't you know how much pain you're causing Kaien-san?" Her eyes widened as the person she least expected to hear her responded.

"K-Kaien-dono?"

-------------------------

The Vice-Captain sneezed loudly, he wondered if someone was talking about him. He ignored it and continued to stare at the rushing water before him. It was nearly impossible for him to go somewhere without being reminded of the midget Shinigami. He groaned out in annoyance and chucked the nearest rock into the river, desperately trying to discount the memories of her flooding back to him.

**Flashback**

_It__ had only been a couple of months__ since __Kaien__ had started training the young __Kuchiki__ princess personally and he was more than happy that she was able to open up to him. The shy and timid girl had shown her true colors of bein__g a mischievously bossy woman__, not that he minded__ he loved seeing that side of her._

_"__Oi __Kuchiki__ you're__ too slow!" he yelled out as __Nejibana__ managed to snag a piece of the sleeve from the __shinigami__ robe.__ She yelped and lost her__ footing__, falling on her behind with a loud thump. __Kaien__ smirked slightly, somewhere in his mind taking note that she looked rather cute when flustered.__ His tall form walked slowly to her side and held out his hand._

_"You might want to pay attention__ to your surroundings more __Kuchiki__," he __advised half mockingly. __Rukia__ glared intently at him and bowed her head in defeat. Her superior looked down at her with a worried expression as he saw her reach inside her robe. He panicked at the thought of __hurting her and knelt down to her level._

_"Oh shit, __Kuchiki__ did I hurt you? I'm so __so__-,"_

_**SPLAT**_

_Kaien __blinked and __spluttered out __a mouth full of rice from the __onigiri __the midget had shoved onto his face.__ He glowered at her while she burst into fits of laughter. Her dainty hand pointed rudely to his rice covered face with the seaweed wrap hanging from his nose. _

_"Ku-__ch__-__iki__," Her Vice-Captain grounded out each syllable darkly through gritted teeth. Despite his threatening voice __Rukia__ could not stop herself from laughing and held her sides, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes._

_"I-I__," she gasped out trying to form a coherent sentence without laughing…too much._

_"__I'm sorry __haha__ K-__Kaien__-dono __haha__!"__ unfortunately__, because she couldn't stop laughing, she missed the man's incredibly large smirk that made its way through his messy face._

_"Ah you will be," before she even had time to register his words __Kaien__ shoved his face on hers and r__ubbed it furiously on her cheek,__Rukia's__ blood rushed to her head __at the feeling of their faces touching and only managed to squeak out a small, "__Kaien-dono__!"__He guiltily relished the sensation that passed through him from the skin contact, __hesitant;__ he finally pulled back with the same cocky grin._

_"Did you honestly I'd let you get away after pulling that stunt?" He laughed out at the sight of the little death goddess picking at the rice that stuck to her bang. _

_"C'mon,"__Kaien__ gestured with his hand to follow, "let's go wash up be__fore Captain __Ukitake__ assumes that we blew off training," __Rukia__ simply smiled and walked toward him and made their way together to the rushing river._

_-------------_

_A half hour later they returned to their training spot only to be completely soaked to the bone due to the splash fight. After __Rukia__ had splashed some water on __Kaien's__ face he completely dunked her in the river. She got her revenge by grabbing his ankles and taking her with him, and thus their small __brawl__ began.__Rukia__ was about to unsheathe __Sode__ no __Shirayuki__ when her stomach began to rumble. __Kaien__ sighed dramatically and yelled out to the heavens, _

_"Oh dear what do we do! Ms. __Kuchiki__ is at the brink of starvation!" __Rukia__ simply rolled her eyes and reached inside her robe to retrieve her lunch but she realized that she had used it to attack __Kaien__. She gazed at him sheepishly and her mouth watered as he bit into his own __rice ball.__ He felt her stare and raised an eyebrow at her dreamy look. The sound of her hungry stomach seemed to echo throughout the silent training ground making her blush in embarrassment. _

_Kaien__ let out a smug facial expression and jeered, "Oh? What's this? It seems that __you gave me was your lunch? I know a subordinate is __supposed__ to spoil their superior but honestly __Kuchiki__ you didn't have to take it that far to endanger your health."_

_"If it was meant for you I would have poisoned it!" She fumed. Normally __Rukia__ would never snap back at her vice-captain but the lack of food was making her testy, and the only person to take out on was __Kaien-dono__ himself.__ He chuckled lightly and handed her his rice ball._

_"__Here take a bite out of it, I only brought one so we have to share," from the corner of his eye he could see her inspecting it as if it had some sort of disease on it, making __Kaien__ irritable. He retracted his arm and brought the food back to himself and retorted,_

_"Geez I try __sharin__' my food and you treat it like a plague. Fine starve if I care," righ__t before his mouth touched the __o__nigiri__ it was snatched away from him. __Rukia__ gazed intently at the rice ball and decided to bite it after all, but stopped midway. Didn't she hear somewhere that sharing food or a drink from someone was like an indirect kiss?_

_"__Oi__Kuchiki__ just __holdin__' it won't get it in your stomach__ unless you're capable of __performing __osmosis through your skin."__ She stole a quick glance to the raven haired man and shook her head slightly. He was a married man he didn't think of such childish things. Finally, she popped the __onigiri__ in her mouth and __nibbled on it__, taking account that it tasted delic__ious__ and handed it back to __Kaien__ who in return gave her an odd look._

_"Damn talk about a light eater,"__ He was about to engulf it into hi__s mouth only to have__ similar thoughts that __Rukia__ did not too long ago.__ A small blush reached his cheeks and complained loudly of the heat while swatting the air randomly to cover up the redness in his face.__Rukia__ silently agreed, still flushed from before. __Attentively, __Kaien__ took a small piece into his mouth, realizing that it somehow tasted better than before and handed it back to __Rukia__. They shared a silent lunch break, only taking small portions of the __onigiri__ each __time__ trying to make it last as long as they could __because they knew that it was impossible to share a real kiss so they settled for multiple indirect ones instead._

**End of flashback**

Kaien's hand absently touched his lips as the memory passed his mind. He knew back then that what he was feeling for his subordinate was forbidden, he was married to Miyako for Gods' sake! He loved his wife tremendously, but the midget had somehow managed to burrow herself deeper in his heart than he cared to admit. He tried ignoring the unwanted emotions and tried to look at her like a little sister, but that all flew out the window when he caught her making out with the playboy Hisagi Shuuhei in one of the 13th division parties. (He didn't know how he made his way to his division but from what he's heard Shuuhei can smell sake from twenty miles away). Albeit they were both drunk but that didn't keep Kaien from bursting into the room and knocking out the tattooed man with a solid punch to the face. Luckily everyone was too wasted to remember that night, including Rukia. He let out a small sigh when he heard two all too familiar voices yelling his name.

"Oi Kaien sir!" Sentaro screamed as he jogged his way toward him, followed by a heavy breathing Kiyone.

"It's K-Kuchiki sir," the third seat female rasped. Kaien quickly stood up and pushed his way through his subordinates without even letting them finish. His sprinting soon turned to shun-po since he could no longer bare the agonizing wait to see her.

-------------------

By the time he reached the 4th division headquarters he was panting heavily, but that did not stop him to keep running, navigating through the blasted corridors that blocked him from seeing Rukia sooner. He skidded to a halt when he finally reached her room, ignoring the four pair of eyes that burned through his back. His breath got hitched in his voice when he heard _her_ voice.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kaien-dono I'll be awake all day today anyway," she commented playfully, trying to light up the mood. He turned to her, and he could feel himself in the brink of tears again after that fateful night fifty years ago. Kaien let his dark blue eyes settle on her beautiful violet orbs for a while longer, unable to believe that it was reality. Unconsciously, the assistant captain bit his lower lip, hard, to the point of bleeding to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"She woke up not long after you left," informed Unohana, snapping Kaien from his dreamlike state. After what seemed hours Kaien spoke,

"R-Rukia you idiot!" he screamed, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Don't take this so lightly!" Rukia set her jaw firmly and drifted her eyes away from her superior.

"Look at me," he commanded, but to no avail since she refused. Anger boiled through his veins, he waited fifty years to see those gorgeous violet pools and now she was denying him the pleasure of it by facing away from him.

"Look at me," he repeated, this time with a more threatening tone. Relief washed over him when she did, and it took every ounce of willpower that he had to keep himself from claiming her lips. A small "Eek," escaped her lips as she found herself buried in her Vice-captain's chest.

"Why do you always do that when you see me? It kinda hurt my feelings you know," he joked lightly, taking the words from the context of one of their first meetings. Rukia chuckled and replied,

"Because you have a scary face Kaien-dono," She smirked when she felt him stiffen. The spectators watched in amusement as three large veins popped out of Kaien's forehead.

"What was that Kuchiki?" Then he could feel himself breath again, feeling fully alive when her laughter reached his ears. He closed his eyes to cherish the angelic sound and before pulling back from the hug he whispered into her ear,

"Welcome back Rukia, Don't you ever scare the shit out of like that again understand?" she let out a small smile and said softly, "Hai."

"And also I would suggest you brush your teeth since I'd imagine having fifty year old morning breath must smell funky," he teased, loving her cheeks turned to a brilliant crimson red.

"H-Hai," she repeated, quieter than the last one.

When he came to a standing position everyone in the room that consisted of Unohana, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Renji took it as their que to make themselves known as well as to speak to Rukia. Kaien stared oddly at the 6th division Vice-captain, somewhat confused on why he was in the room. He watched with interest as he saw them chatting excitedly as if they have been reunited after a long separation (little did he know that he nailed that one) and unconsciously fisted his hands when he saw the look the red haired man gave the smaller Kuchiki. He recognized it all too well since it was the same look he always gave her. Rukia shifted her gaze slightly to see Kaien and was surprised to see that he had a murderous expression painted on his face that was directed to her oblivious best friend. After what seemed to eternity to him his "competition" moved back to make way for Ukitake who in turn gave her a huge basket of goodies. He was sure that her bright smile could make the sun jealous when she eyed the rabbit themed items. Now it was Byakuya's turn, but he did not move any closer to her, instead locked eyes with Rukia and gave a face that expressed somewhere along the lines of relief and joy, an odd moment to see. She seemed to understand, and her smile grew wider.

"Alright everyone visiting hours are over," Unohana informed hesitantly.

"But I just came here!" complained Kaien while crossing his arms in defiance. Everyone with the exception of Byakuya released a small chuckle form the assistant captain's childish antics.

"C'mon Kaien, she'll be here tomorrow," assured Ukitake, placing a hand firmly on his shoulders. The blue eyed man glared at his captain and then eyed his subordinate.

"You better be awake by eight a.m sharp Kuchiki, because we got some training to do," the bewildered face of the midget made his lips quirk up slightly, completely blowing off his serious attitude. As he turned around and followed his comrades he once again reminded her,

"Eight O'clock now and don't be a minute later," He gave a final glance back and felt his heart palpate in his chest as he saw her stare back at him with a full blown smile that can melt any worries away.

"I'd never forget Kaien-dono,"

-----------------------------

The grass was to the point that it would catch on fire by the friction of the pacing Shinigami. Kaien growled in annoyance and worry.

"Where the hell is she?!" He yelled to no one in particular. It was now, judging by the sun, 9:45 and he couldn't handle the wait any longer. Right when he was about to go look for her himself a rustle in the bushes stopped him.

"Oi what took…," however he cut himself off when it wasn't the little female shinigami that he saw, "Captain? What are you doing here?" An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. If Ukitake was there when Rukia was not something must be up, especially since he was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Just hear me out before you go charging at Yamamoto…,"

"Where's Rukia?"

"Kaien…,"

"Where's Rukia?" the question now more firmly that it left no space for arguing. Ukitake sighed, why was he always the bearer of bad news anyway? Then again he was the captain of the 13th division, the unluckiest number out there according to superstition. His mental ramble was held to a halt at Kaien's venomous glare.

"She left for the human world earlier this morning-," but was unable to finish from the outburst from the younger man."WHAT?!" he screamed in outrage. He clenched his hands tightly and frowned deeply.

"She just woke up from a damn fifty year coma how in the hell is Yamamoto going to send her on a dangerous mission like that?!" Ukitake grabbed his arm before he could storm off to the 1st division headquarters and turned him around to speak directly to his face.

"Do you trust Rukia?" Kaien gave him a look that said no-shit-Sherlock.

"Then trust her that she will make it back to soul society alright, besides you trained her, she's powerful enough to stand against a few hollows." The lower rank of the two nodded numbly but his fighting spirit didn't end there.

"Yes I trained her Ukitake but she can't go off alone, why don't I join her?" Ukitake simply shook his head and replied,

"She has to do this alone, for her honor as a member of the Kuchiki clan, and her brother,"

"Byakuya?" He questioned slightly confused.

"To be accepted by him as a worthy sister," Kaien scowled at the statement.

"That asshole doesn't know what he has in front of him Kuchiki is a wonderful and strong woman,"

"Then you know that she's fully capable of her current mission," Ukitake quipped knowingly, already aware that he won the argument. The Vice-Captain's frown deepened, he dug his own grave on this one.

"Fine, but if I feel that she's been there too long I'm dragging her puny ass back here," His captain nodded mutely and went off to attend a meeting in a slow pace after bidding goodbye. Once Ukitake was out of earshot he sighed inwardly.

"Stupid midget," he muttered to himself, "why didn't you visit me before you left?" and as if he did hear the silver haired Captain replied,

"She said to tell you that she didn't want to be a bother to you since she knows how much you love to sleep so she just left, but she also said that as a coming home present she wanted an onigiri." Kaien was stunned for a moment and then gently smiled.

"That baka, I'll always share my onigiri with her,"

---------------------

TBC…

A/N: BAAAH!!! 8 friggin' pages this was I'm so pooped! I know I ended it completely **STUPID **but I was too tired. -.-' beh I don't like this chapter at all but once Ichi gets around it'll get interesting. And I made the flashback a little TOO long but I couldn't stop myself I had fun there LOl Oh well please review my piece of crap of a chapter and I'll compensate by making the next chapter better –puts on puppy dog face-


	3. Temporary Stalls

Disclaimer: Yes I own Bleach! And it's sitting on my mom's laundry machine :P

A/N:Haha thank you so much everyone! 8 reviews is still a lot compared to how crappy I thought it was XD. So here's the long awaited chapter for you IchiRuki fans out there and for RukiKaien people you already had your fun with the first two chapters ;). Also **thi****s chapter has the flashback how ****Ichigo**** and ****Rukia**** met so it's ****gonna**** be kind of boring there sorry **

**Shell**: I'm not so sure if it's true or not but my friend told me so and I also read it in Hana-Kimi LOL I'd like to think so in my story XD

**Chapter 4: ****Temporary Stalls**

It has been an entire month since Rukia left Soul Society and Kaien was beginning to worry. Not by the amount she's been gone but by the fact that her rietsu has yet to be detected. He tried many times to get permission by Yamamoto himself to go look for her but each time his suggestion gets shot down. Not only did Rukia just wake up from a fifty year coma now he has to wait an additional plus months to talk to her again. He blew his bangs away in frustration, life was treating him horribly.

--------------------------

"No," an orange strawberry gritted out in annoyance.

"But it's only for today!" She pleaded with a small pout. Ichigo continued to stare at his textbook because he knew the moment he looked at her the battle was lost.

"And again I say no, I have to my homework and so do you midget," he pointed out wearily. Rukia smirked, now she had him.

"I could always copy off of _Keigo__-kun_, unlike you he's nice," The midget Shinigami had to keep in her snicker at the sight of his shoulders tensing. She didn't understand why it bothered him when she talked about other guys, making a mental note that Kaien acted the same way, but not like it mattered, victory was now hers. Ichigo was unable to keep his cool as he immediately spun around and yelled,

"And since when are you two on first name basis anyway?!" But the thought flew out of his mind when his eyes landed on her still pouting face. He cursed himself mentally for falling into her stupid trick. Ever since she had arrived into his life about a month ago she had managed to slowly break down the wall that he so carefully built over the years and he wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it, but at the moment he hated it with every fiber in his being that she had managed to convince him to watch another damn Chappy episode with her.

"Ah alright let's go downstairs," he managed to mutter out in defeat. Ichigo glanced behind him to see if she followed, only to see the sight of her jump up from excitement. The corner of his lips curved upward slightly. Maybe been in hell for thirty minutes wasn't so bad as long as he was with her. Rukia grabbed his wrist and bounded down the stairs in five seconds flat, completely oblivious to his flushed cheeks. Once seated on the couch he inconspicuously shifted closer to the raven haired girl grumbling out a half assed excuse that his side was too lumpy.

Never had he been so happy that the damn cartoon started because she didn't notice or care of their seating arrangements. With an inward groan he forced his eyes to focus on the show rather than the woman, who was one hundred and fifty by the way, watching it. After the third bunny that popped out with a ridiculously large smile he dragged his head on the armrest and prayed that the angel of death would swipe him away from the torture. Ironic enough, it was Rukia, the Death Goddess, delivering it.

"Oi Ichigo go get me some of that exploding corn!" she insisted, poking him on the side with her eyes still glued to the screen.

"You mean **_pop_**corn?" He corrected deadpanned. Yet a small part of him couldn't help to admit that her cluelessness was hopelessly adorable. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ His thoughts were luckily brought to a halt when another rabbit jumped into his line of vision.

"Oh forget this," he carped standing up abruptly to save the very brain cells he had left. His long strides brought him to the kitchen in time, and absentmindedly began to look for the popcorn package in one of the cabinets. Once opening it he shoved it into the microwave and punched the button that read "popcorn." Leaning against the counter for the three minute wait his mind wandered to the first night he met the vertically challenged Shinigami and gained the substitute Soul Reaper title for himself.

**Flashback**

_A blink, followed by another, then he rubbed his eyes. Of course he knew that seeing ghost wasn't that big of a deal anymore after having years of encounters with them, but __Ichigo__ Kurosaki had never seen one in "samurai gear" that he had dubbed offhandedly, going through his wall. If he wasn't so scared shitless he might even say the petite female was attracting, then again he wasn't a womanizer. So instead he did the only thing his body would tell him when it went to self defense mode, he attacked the intruder. _

_The unsuspecting girl who was only doing her job went flying across the room and landed sprawled on the residences' wooden floor. A huge vein popped out of her forehead, and whatever poor soul was stupid enough to hit __Rukai__Kuchiki__ was going to suffer horribly for their actions. She quickly whipped her head behind her and almost let her mouth gape when she saw a young man who looked exactly like __Kaien__ except for the carrot colored hair._

_"Is this what you call undercover __Kaien-dono__? Besides I was __suppose__ to do this on my own why did you follow me?" She fumed after already getting back on her feet. This mission was suppose to prove that she is worthy of the name __Kuchiki__, she didn't need any help, but what hurt her the most was that "__Kaien-dono__" didn't trust her if he standing right in front of her. The strawberry scrunched up his nose in half confusion and annoyance. The girl had already made it into his top weird people's list__ that__ he should stay away from, just barley second from __Keigo_

_"Ok first of all I have no idea who the hell this '__Kaien-dono__' guy is," he listed making a poor imitation of __Rukia's__ voice when he said '__Kaien-dono__.'_

_"And second of all who would want to follow a little irritating brat like you?" __Rukia__ clenched her jaw, and threw a deathly glare his way._

_"Who are you calling a brat?" she spat vehemently. __Ichigo__ just rolled his eyes at her question. Who else was in the room with them anyway?_

_"Of course not I was talking to the guy behind __ya__," he replied sarcastically and almost doubled in laughter when she turned. However, he stopped when he saw the bespectacled ghost that had appeared in his kitchen not long ago. Talk about good timing. 'Does everyone feel the need to go through my room today?' he thought exasperated. His eyes widened when he saw her take out her __zanpakuto__ as if ready to slice the petrified man in half._

_"O-__oi__wait__! Crazy lady don't--," but he was too late she had already hit his forehead with the…hilt of her sword? He watched the scene in utter bewilderment. He pinched himself as he heard her talk about nonsense of 'Soul Society', making sure that it was not a dream. Perhaps __Keigo__ or __Mizuiro__ put something in his drink during lunch and was barley kicking in? He pulled his hand away from his cheek when it began hurting; verifying that indeed what was happening is real. The midget turned back to him after sheathing her __zanpakuto__ and walked toward him. _

_Anybody with half a brain would immediately step away from a person who carried a sword with them with at all time, but __Ichigo__ could only stare as her form came closer. He noticed that despite the glare she didn't have cruel eyes, he'd never seen a color such as hers in fact he thought they were quite beautiful, and it'll be a cold day in hell before he admitted that to anyone including himself. He felt his cheeks flush slightly when her hand made contact to his face, turning his head from side to side in a form of inspection. Not sure if it was out of annoyance or to stop the color from rising in his cheeks he batted her hand away and commented rudely,_

_"Why don't you go back to the pound you came from bitch," the next sound that was heard in the room was a yelp from __Ichigo__ as he was hit hard on the stomach by a sketch pad. While reeling back in pain he noticed that the pages were colorfully filled with…crabs? Or were they donkeys? He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at her horrible scribbles._

_"Did you draw that?" He asked slowly while pointing at the thing that what he hoped was a bear. The light in her eyes shone as he finally took recognition of her masterpiece. She puffed up her chest with pride and answered, "Yes I did! Wonderful isn't it?" Pity __be__ taken on the orange strawberry since he did not learn from his first lesson when he insulted her and he repeated the same mistake._

_"Wonderful?" He scoffed, "sorry to brake it to you but your drawings are shitty __lookin__'--,"_

_He groaned as this time the hit was directed to his head. Today was not his day. A sickening howl filled their ears distracting them from the childish argument and turned to the direction of the sound. __"What the hell was that?!"_

_"A hollow," she informed gravely._

_"__A what__ now?" _

_"A hollow, an evil spirit who feeds on souls" she informed as she opened the door that led to the hallway. He caught up to her quickly because of his longer strides and grabbed her shoulder._

_"Wait, I'm coming with you," her eyebrows practically hit her hairline with his firm statement, hell even he wondered what possessed him to do such a stupid thing._

_"What part 'feeds on souls' didn't you get?" the __shinigami__ droned out slowly as if talking to a three year old. __Ichigo__ growled at her mock and almost swore right there that if the hollow didn't kill her then he will._

_"I'm not deaf you idiot I heard you loud and clear. Thing is I got something about midgets dying at an early age," he replied __cooly__, unconsciously grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the hallway with him. She was about to kick his shin when she heard another scream that did not belong to a hollow, but rather a young girl. She felt his grip around her wrist tighten as his entire body tensed._

_"__Yuzu__," he whispered in sheer panic. Before she knew it the death goddess was hauled downstairs only to see the image of a blond girl on the floor bleeding and an older man whom she assumed was his father lying face down on the corner of the living room soaking in his own pool of blood. __Rukia__ noticed his other hand fist into a ball and snapped his head toward the yell of another girl._

_"Karin!"_

_"__Ichi-nii__run__!" And run he did, but instead toward the horrendous monster who held his sister __hostage. It was then that __Rukia__broke away from his strong grip after biting his hand, which caused a disgusted look to appear on his face for a split second before turning his attention back to his sister. This was the first hollow she was dealing with alone without __Kaien__ by her side so she had to make the best of it. __Ichigo__ watched in fascination as her small figure practically danced in the moonlight, swinging her __zanpakuto__ to the hollows right arm, eliciting a screech from it and dropping his sister. He caught her with ease, laying her down safely by a telephone pole, and sighed in relief to see that she was alright. _

_Something inside of him stirred when he saw her get tossed aside from a powerful punch the monster threw at her. For some odd reason he felt an urge to protect the little __shinigami__ with all his might, even if it left him with a couple of broken bones. He put it off as temporary insanity as he grabbed a nearby pipe and yelled, _

_"__Oi__ Fish __face__ over here!" __Ichigo__ clenched the pipe tighter, somewhat proud of himself that he managed to grab the hollow's attention away from the black robed girl. Once __Rukia__ recovered from the previous hit she saw the hollow walking toward the orange haired teen._

_"You fool!" She screamed in alarm and dashed in a speed that could have made her __nii-sama__ jealous. __Ichigo__ said nothing, but only readied himself from the attack the masked creature was about to inflict upon him; except it never came because __Rukia__ had lodged herself between him and the hollow. Amber eyes widened at the amount of blood that was dripping from the woman's robes, he didn't want that, he just wanted to protect her, but by the looks of it he failed just like he did his family. _

_"I just…," but no answer came because it faded it out over the screech of the hollow. __Rukia__ detangled herself from the jaws of the creature after slicing off on__e of its teeth and turned to the gawking boy._

_"Do you want to save __your family?" She rasped from the pain of the injury. _

_"Of course!__ I'm no t a pansy who abandons his family and the midget who tried to save them!" He shouted, feeling eager that she will have a solution for him to help out.__ Her panting quickened and took her sword in hand, ignoring the insult of her height she responded,_

_"Then become a Soul Reaper," __The teen could care less if he became a five headed monster, he would do anything to save his family and strangely enough, her. Numbingly wrapping his fingers around the blade he thanked the injured girl._

_"I owe __ya__ one Midget," confusion flashed on his face when she shook her head in disagreement along with a frightening scowl that could surpass his own._

_"It's not Midget you prick __it's__Kuchiki__Rukia__," __A small chuckle escaped his lips__ and grabbed the blade tighter._

_"A__h, and I'm Kurosaki __Ichigo__…_

_Ichigo__…_

_It's burning…_

_You fool the popping corn is burning!_

_Wait__…__popcorn? SHIT!_

**End of flashback **

The strawberry coughed haphazardly as the disgusting smell invaded his nostrils. His hand swatted the smoke away as if it to make it forever disappear from his sight. After much fumbling he managed to pop the microwave open and a new wave of grey smoke hit him directly to the face. Taking his shirt he thrust it over his nose and cracked one eye open. With a flail swoop he threw it over to the sitting Shinigami who asked him to make the accursed food and hit her on the back of her head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?!" She bellowed throwing the burning hot bag back to him. She scowled when he managed to catch it but cackled when he let out a manly screech from the heat and dropped it.

"Whatta ya mean 'what for' why didn't you take it out _before_ the smoke started to come out?!"

"Because you told me never to touch anything in the kitchen!" She retaliated smugly. That shut him up. He did remember telling her that but for the safety of the house. After all, she somehow managed to set **rice** on fire. _Leave it to the Rukia to break all the laws of physics_.

"Well when it's a life and death situation you're allowed to," he permitted exasperated, his mind wondering if her lack of common sense is what killed her in her past life. Once Rukia safely checked that The Adventures of Chappy and Friends was on commercials she stalked over to Ichigo and dragged him back to the couch, throwing the burned popcorn back into the wastebasket along the way. He cursed at the extremely short commercial break as the high pitch voice of the rabbit began to speak. Rukia eyed him and could tell he was about to bail so she did the first thing that crossed her mind; she laid her head on his lap.

Ichigo was glad that the inferno television show kept her attention away from his burning face. He knew he could easily push her off of him but a part of him told him that he liked the feeling and that it was alright for her to stay there. But what scared him was his hammering heart and by the looks of it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. The teen looked down at the female death god on his lap and thought bitterly, 'You have no idea what you're doing to me do you Rukia?'

----------------------------

"Oh to hell with this," groused Kaien as he once again entered the 1st Division main building. Without a care of the ruckus he was making he slammed the door open loudly that led to the infamous general Yamamoto. The old coot sighed as he saw who it was, none other than the Shiba who would not shut up about looking for his subordinate. Looking at his stack of paper work he decided that today he was in no mood to argue with the nobleman. Before Kaien could open his mouth Yamamoto instructed,

"You may go look for Kuchiki Rukia if that will keep you from bothering me,"

"But sir-!" Kaien objected but pursed his lips when the words finally sunk in. He blinked in utter bafflement. Without wanting to risk his superior to change his mind the Vice-captain practically flew out the room. Yamamoto gave a small smile of amusement when he heard the eldest Shiba's voice yell from a distance,

"Thank you Sir you won't regret it!" How little that they all knew that by sending Kaien more trouble was to ensue on the living world.

---------------------

TBC…..

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry I know I said I would make this chapter better than the last but…damn….LOl Well I hope you guys enjoyed the little IchiRuki fluff. I'm not that good at writing about them so it's a bit dry ah well at least Ichigo already developed feelings for our favorite midget :3 Hehehe so will Kaien and Ichigo meet in the next chapter? Kukuku review please - they always make me happy. And a happy me equals a faster update most of the time :D

\


	4. Disaster Falls

Disclaimer: What if I slip you some muffins and you let me off the hook this time? ;D

A/N: I'm so excited by the amount of reviews I received thanks much:D Sorry I didn't reply back to you guys ASAP but I was kinda busy….being lazy Lol sorry . Well now many have expected this chapter but I got a little surprise for you guys in the end ;) so be ready for it! **And expect lots of ****IchiRuki**** coming your way XD**

**Chapter ****4: Disaster Falls**

The orange haired teen droned out the ranting from the pipsqueak banshee who would not let him rest in peace because he had snatched the manga from her unsuspecting nose. Normally to shut her up he would toss it back at her and let her read it, but things between weren't normal, at least not to him anyway. It was only last night that he heard her mutter the name "Kaien" in her sleep with that stupid smile he thought she only gave **him** and for some odd reason it bothered him (Not that he watched her sleep mind you he just wanted to check if she didn't leave to take care of a hollow without him). He tried to shrug it off saying it was her brother but the lack of the suffix –nii that his sisters always added to his name made him uneasy. Besides, you don't smile like thatto a sibling. His scowl darkened at the thought of Rukia having a boyfriend, he didn't know much of her life in Soul Society for all he knew this 'Kaien' guy could be her hu-husb-husband! He grimaced at the word. Rukia watched in interest and puzzlement as Ichigo's frown practically hit his chin.

"What's with you?" She asked annoyed with the Strawberry's attitude but a hint of worry could barley be heard in her speech. With a grunt the teen just flipped over giving his back to her and continued to stare at his manga, feigning his interest in it. He could feel Rukia's death glare burning holes through his orange head and to put an end to it he spoke sourly,

"There's nothin' wrong with me it's just your stupid face that's pissing me off," Partially it was the truth since each time he looks at Rukia his heart would twist painfully and having to deal with the whirlwind of new emotions was made him irritable. The midget huffed and muttered under her breath, "Not like you're Mr. Hot Stuff yourself too you know," a small smirk crossed her features when she saw his hands tightening over his manga in anger.

"Take me to the park," She commanded randomly, taking Ichigo out of his stupor.

"Excuse me? Since when am I your taxi? Go by yourself," he bit out still fuming from her previous comment. Rukia rolled her eyes and yanked the manga from his hands and threw it to the corner of the room. That definitely grabbed his attention.

"Oi I paid good money for that!" He yelled angrily pointing at the discarded book that now lay with a broken spine. Rukia took this moment to grab his outstretched arm to drag him out of bed.

"Shut up and quit being such a sour berry,"

"Yeah that reminds me Snow White called and she wanted her eighth dwarf, 'Bitchy,' to come home," he snapped back trying to recover from all the fruit puns she tossed at him. However, he completely forgot that the midget was not of this world and almost slapped his face when she stopped to ask, "Who's Snow White?"

----------------------------------

They arrived to their destination ten minutes later and the instant they got there Rukia ran straight for the lake. Ichigo tagged behind her taking his sweet time, after all, the lake wasn't going to move anytime soon plus he had to get his thoughts straight. He was still bothered by the mystery man the death goddess has yet to mention him. If they were in a relationship she wouldn't hesitate to tell him, right? Most people he knew liked to brag or at least let an inkling out that they're dating, as his chocolate brown eyes set on her petite form he realized that Rukia wasn't "most people", she was…well Rukia, and that alone made her special from everyone else. Besides maybe he's just a very good friend to her, and maybe his Zanpakuto is made of clouds and sunshine.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face when he heard her trying to communicate to the cowering ducks with her insisting quacking that sounded like a dying giraffe on steroids. He rolled her eyes at her small pout when no ducks would come her way and sat stubbornly on the grass. Looking to the couple next to him Ichigo politely asked if he can have a slice of their bread, wanting to be left alone they gave him the bread n the remaining bag. After thanking them he joined Rukia at her side and shoved the food onto her tiny hands.

"Here," he said flatly. She raised an eyebrow at the offending item and looked back at him.

"And what do you expect me to do fool, throw the slices of bread at the hollows and yell 'Moon Tiara Action' or something?" Ichigo patted her head as if to feel sympathy for her cultural retarded ways and withdrew his hand when she was about to bite it and responded amusingly,

"No idiot, you rip the pieces of bread and throw it the ducks. Reading my sister's Sailor Moon manga much?" Rukia shrugged.

"At least I can read," she haughtily answered and tore a huge piece of bread, tossing it at the lake. A guise of disappointment flashed on her face when the food sunk. Ichigo couldn't help but snort.

"SMALL pieces you dolt, here pass it over and let me show ya," The midget huffed and shoved the remaining bread slice toward him, slightly brushing her fingers with his. Ichigo let his large hand hover over her smaller one for a second longer than he needed to and took the food. They both seemed pretty flustered at the contact making the substitute Shinigami cough out of embarrassment. Ichigo ripped a tiny portion of the bread while the flutter in his stomach passes, his orange locks covering his pink cheeks.

"Ah, like this," he finally spoke nervously, and threw it over to a group of ducks. Rukia did not pay attention to the lesson, but to the young man giving it to her. She never realized how handsome the boy was. It was true that he was very similar to Kaien, but he also had so many different qualities that made Ichigo…well Ichigo. The orange haired Death God felt her stare and turned to lock eyes with her. She didn't turn away but felt extremely embarrassed when he caught her.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked hopeful and a little self-conscious. Did he have something on his face? Rukia said nothing at first but later replied smoothly,

"Well obviously not you, your ugly face will make me go blind in a matter of seconds," Ichigo growled,

"Why you condescending little--!" but he didn't get to finish his sentence since a flock of ducks began to attack them for the rest of the bread. After much cursing and yelling Ichigo immediately grabbed Rukia's wrist as he was sure by her small size that a duck could probably swallow her whole in one sitting. They ran to the nearest bench panting from the long sprint. While catching their breath both plopped down onto the seats and watched the feathered demons fighting tooth and nail for the food.

"That was pretty close huh?" Ichigo commented gasping for air as he turned to his female companion who in return nodded. They stared at each other breathless for about five seconds until they burst into fits of laughter. They continued to joke and argue, completely unaware that a pair of blue eyes watched with unimaginable jealousy.

------------------------

Kaien's heart swelled with happiness when he spotted the familiar midget near the lake and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her cute yet horrible attempt to call the ducks. Despite Soul Society's failed effort to locate her spiritual energy her Vice-Captain found her easily, for some odd reason he always knew where she was, not like he minded it made him feel at ease to know her exact location. His smile faltered however at the sight of a human male teen with bright flaming orange hair walking toward his subordinate. He grounded his teeth with much irritation.

Was this the reason that she didn't return to Seretei, because of that boy? Did she fall in love with him? He felt his heart ache at the possibility. It took a large amount of his resolve not to summon Nejibana and slice his body in half when he saw the dandelion pat her head playfully, only **he** was suppose to do that to her. The poor branch was at the verge of snapping into a million pieces at the raven haired man's tight grip. Unable to watch his precious Kuchiki talking to _him_ anymore he leapt off the tree and walked brusquely toward a certain former 12th squad captain. For a human to see her then she must be using a gigai, and the only one who could supply it near this region was none other than Kiskue Urahara. He cracked his knuckles evilly; he was going to get it now.

------------------

Mr. Hat and Clogs a.k.a Urahara skipped jovially to his front door when he heard a series of knocks. A large smile spread on his young face, Rukia was going to pay him big bucks by the urgent sound of the noise. He opened the door and practically sparkled as he greeted whom he thought was the midget Shinigami.

"Why hello Miss Ku…chi…ki," he trailed off when he saw a tall, very pissed off looking man glaring at him.

"Hello to you too Kiskue," Kaien said dully.

"A-ah Kaien-kun...," He replied nervously. Never had he seen the laid back, playful assistant captain so furious before and frankly, it was scaring the living daylights out of him.

"What brings you in these parts of the neighborhood?" Mr. Sandal Hat finally whipped out his infamous fan and held it in front of his mouth as if expecting the conversation to be a happy one, but was actually hiding a grimace. If a lieutenant came all the way from Soul Society to visit him something must be up.

"Why is Rukia using a gigai?" he started, finding it useless to beat around the bush. Kiskue let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a moment there he thought they found about his experiment lodged inside Rukia's soul.

"Oh is that all?" He shuddered when Kaien narrowed his eyes in a deathly glare. He consciously remembered what Yoruichi once told him a long time ago when they were discussing their old comrades, she said something about this specific man in front of him falling hard for Byakuya's little adoptive sister. Kiskue gulped. Judging by the blue eyed man's flaring riatsu, he would have rather Soul Society finding out of his research than to deal with a concerned love struck vice-captain. The fan flipped closed, so much for a pleasant conversation.

--------------

The setting sun was their cue to leave the park and began to head to the Kurosaki Clinic. Although the walk was silent it was a rather comfortable one, at least until they both heard a loud "WHAT?!" coming from the direction of Urahara's Shop. Rukia's violet eyes widened, finding the voice extremely familiar.

"Kaien-dono?" She whispered disbelievingly. They were not meant for Ichigo's ears but heard all the same. His face scrunched up in a deep frown as a jolt of jealousy washed over him.

"Who's Kaien-dono?" He couldn't control the amount of venom that escaped his lips as he said the man's name. The short shinigami quickly snapped out of her dreamlike state and continued to walk home.

"No one you worry yourself about, besides I think I was mistaken," she managed quickly, still keeping a fast pace and because of it could not see Ichigo's tiny pout.

"I should worry if he has your heart," he whispered softly to himself, his amber eyes closely watching her retreating form.

--------------------------

"Are you going to report the incident to Soul Society?" asked a serious Urahara while holding his cup of tea with his right hand. Kaien let out a huge breath and looked down at his own mug.

"I'd rather kill myself than to lead Kuchiki to her death. I almost let it happen once, and I won't repeat the same mistake twice." his voice held such finality that Kiskue could barely contain his excitement.

"So you're staying here in the living world?" When the 13th division assistant captain nodded firmly Urahara once again busted out his fan and flipped it open. This time not even the fan could hide his growing grin. He flapped it in a business-like manner as he recited joyously,

"Wonderful! Then you'll be in need of a gigai right? I have a special offer that ends in the next five minutes, and oh clothes are sold separately," he smirked; he knew today he was getting paid huge cash.

---------------------------

Ichigo yawned loudly as he dragged himself out of bed. After arriving home they started on their homework and didn't finish until midnight because they ended up having a verbal fight followed by a textbook beat down. Which, in the strawberry's opinion, was completely unfair since the only book he was armed with was Shakespeare's _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ while Rukia actually brought her one thousand paged history book, guess who the winner was.

He casually undressed knowing that Rukia didn't wake up until ten minutes later and reached for his watch, fastening securely on his thin wrist.

"Oi Rukia I'll be back with your breakfast," he smiled slightly when he saw her open the closet door to toss a shoe at him, giving him the message to shut the hell up. Walking over to the tiny shoe he picked it and tossed it back in the closet nearly hitting her face.

"Wake up dopey," and before she can retaliate he slid the door closed and all but ran downstairs.

----------------

They arrived at school at the nick of time; five seconds before the bell rang, muttering curses at each other placing the blame of their tardiness on their companion. Rukia huffed while Ichigo puffed as they sat in their assigned seats.

"Alright students settle down," Ms.Ochi announced from her desk. "We have a new student that I'd like to introduce to you," The entire classroom buzzed on who would join them this late in the school year. Ichigo directed a scowl at Keigo who blabbed that he hoped for a new hot girl like Kuchiki. Rukia, who was the new kid last time, watched eagerly as she was the one awaiting to see the new student this time around.

"You can come in now," their teacher commanded politely and when the student a variety of reactions happened. All the boys groaned at the sight of another male and good looking one too, taking away the attention of all the girls from their class. All the females swooned at his handsome face and attractive built. Ichigo nearly broke his desk when he saw Rukia's dazed look and pink cheeks.

"Yo, name's Shiba Kaien,"

--------------------

TBC………

A/N: Eeep! Don't kill me!! –dodges flying potatoes- Bah I know it was boring and rushed but I just wanted to get this chapter finished so I can get to the next chapter where both boys compete for Rukia's love –wink- Hehe my my Urahara is such a sneaky man LOL Well here's my stop so please review and tell me what you think! Did it suck? Was it decent? Or should I quit this story all together? LOL ja'ne

Submit review + Go equals Happy me yay :D


	5. Lunch Brawls

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Bleach and if I did the smexy Kaien would still be alive D:

A/N: Hi Hi! Oh man I hope I didn't piss off everyone with the cliffhanger LOL :P I'm so evil. Sorry I took so long to update this I've lacked inspiration….nah I lie it's just ideas :P Anyway thank you 20 times over to my reviewers I enjoyed reading each and every one of them 14 is my new personal record W00T! . So here's the next installment where the two love struck boys fight for Rukia's attention. ;) **Expect lots of jealousy from ****Ichi's****part ;D**** also he's 16 in my story…yeah just go with it ****lol**** X)**

**Chapter 5: ****Lunch Brawls**

The minute the name Kaien escaped the new student's lips Ichigo broke his metal pen in half, not caring that black ink was spilling all over last night's homework. Kaien's vision immediately shifted to the orange blob in the corner of his eyes and subconsciously fisted his hands. Both of their eyes met in a form of challenge, their raging reiatsu clashing due to excess anger. Ms. Ochi and the rest of the student body stared curiously at the exchange wondering how Kurosaki had made an enemy with the new student. Deciding to break the insufferable tension from the room the bespectacled woman directed Kaien to his seat.

"Since your last name is Kiba then your seat is to be next to Ms. Kuchiki," The raven haired man looked away from Ichigo and couldn't help but feel elated to news. The strawberry on the other hand only glared harder since he already ran out of stuff to break when she announced his desk buddy.

"Of course Sensei," he bowed respectfully, making his teacher do a double take. He was already escalating to be her favorite student if he kept up the formality. Taking the seat next to Rukia he looked over to her and smiled, making her blush to deepen. Most classmates suppressed their urge to "ooooh" and shout "Love triangle!" when the saw both men sandwich Rukia from the arrangement.

"K-Kaien-dono, what are-," But was cut off by her Vice-captain's shaking head. He took his long index finger and brushed her lips softly to indicate to stop talking.

"Don't speak Kuchiki, we'll talk later, for now I'm just glad you're alright," after removing his hand the entire class froze. Was he actually making a move on Kuchiki with Ichigo still in the room? The orange head **NEVER** let any other male near Rukia and if he caught them he'll make sure next time they step up to the short girl they won't be men anymore. Keigo and Mizuiro cautiously turned to their short-tempered friend, and sure enough his scowl increased by tenfold and was barring his teeth like a territorial animal. They both shuddered in unison on the poor fate o befall on his doppelganger. But by the looks of the newbie, who was smirking back at the enraged fruit, would accept the challenge and from what everybody just witnessed, it will not be an easy victory for Ichigo.

-------------------

Ichigo's foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. His amber eyes glinted angrily toward the newcomer who inconspicuously moved his desk two inches closer to Rukia's, and of course, he snorted, she didn't complain about personal space. Once the annoying ringing signaled for the lunch break he immediately stood up and grabbed Rukia's arm, whose feet were dangling in the air since Kaien did the same thing. She looked at the both glaring boys in bewilderment, she has yet to introduce them to each other and they were ready to slice the other's throat! Getting tired of her feet hitting nothing but air she shifted her legs to hit Ichigo and Kaien behind their knee caps. From surprise they dropped her and almost fell to the floor themselves. The midget turned around and placed her hands to her hips, happy that they were her eye level at the moment.

"Would you look at the way you two acting, what's wrong with you guys anyway?!" Ichigo 'humphed' and looked the opposite direction while Kaien stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest and scowled much like his orange headed counterpart. Even Rukai began to scowl when neither of them answered.

"Fine then, Kaien-dono come with me," Before Ichigo can protest they were already out of the classroom. Quickly grabbing his bento he stalked after them completely ignoring the whispers of his companions. His chocolate eyes spotted them at the end of the hallway that led to the roof and as quietly as he could, followed them. But of course with his loud hair it was impossible to keep away the attention that was drawn to him. Ichigo stuck his foot on the door before it closed and held an eye close the crack, his hand ready to toss his lunch at the bastard if he tried anything funny. He watched with fueling jealousy at their clasping hands where Rukia had dragged him to the roof.

"Kaien-dono…what…what are you doing here?" She asked with betrayal laced in her voice. Didn't he trust her to complete the mission? Even though things didn't go according to plan, mainly illegally giving her powers to a human, that still didn't mean she wasn't doing her job. Ichigo listened intently with a large smirk playing on his lips. Apparently the death goddess didn't want the man to be there. Good riddance he didn't want him here either, he was never any good with sharing his belongings. Kaien pouted playfully and bowed his head as in shame. His carribean blue irises glittered with joy when they landed on their intertwined fingers.

"Did Kaien-dono displease Miss Kuchiki?" Referring himself in third person made Rukia crack a smile, she couldn't help but find him adorable, but she quickly masked it knowing that if he saw her raised lips he'll never know her seriousness on the situation.

"Yes, Kaien-dono did," she replied jokingly despite her previous determination. Damn, he knew she couldn't stay angry with him forever. The peeping strawberry nearly blew a blood vessel, were they flirting? His hand clenched the bento box tighter. Kaien whipped his head up, but still had to keep a downward cast since she was so short. He smiled mentally; he wouldn't want her any other way.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki…I know this assignment was for your honor for your family name but I was so goddamn worried about you…You were gone for a month and Soul Society couldn't detect your reiatsu. I just…,"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! Why are you doing looking out the door?" an obnoxious voice interrupted. The two Shinigamis from the 13th squad turned to the roof entrance where the noise originated from and heard a follow up punching and kicking sounds then a hushed "Shut up ya idiot!" Rukia rolled her amethyst eyes in amusement and walked toward the 'talking door." Kaien stayed behind with his bottom lip sticking out in displeasure when the warmth of her tiny hand left his own. With a quick swing she opened the door to be faced with a bloodied and bruised Keigo with his best friend's lunch on his auburn hair and an Ichigo ready to pummel him again at any moment.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched upward in confusion. The dandelion frowned deeper when he directed his attention to her and walked passed her casually.

"If you weren't so busy flirting with your **boyfriend**," he drawled lividly, "then you'd remember that I always eat my lunch here," after glancing at Kaien secretly he added smugly, "With you, remember Rukia?" This time the older man glared daggers at the substitute Shinigami. Ichigo wanted to rub in the fact that he and the midget were on a first name basis, and it had worked wonders on Kaien's anger. The said girl looked at him oddly but nodded anyway.

"Uuuh yeah…except Kaien-dono and I aren't…," she blushed but Ichigo finished for her, "Dating? You don't say," She couldn't note his cheerful tone as he said that. Grabbing her fragile hands he brought her to their usual seating spot and sat them down, except this time he was dangerously close for Kaien's taste, their shoulders were nearly brushing against each other. With a brilliant blush she stared at his outstretched hand as it signaled for her to give him something.

"What?" He sighed in mock frustration and said, completely ignoring the source of his horrible day,

"Aren't ya gonna give me some of your lunch? I'm starvin' here," Rukia fumed, taking her lunch out of the pink handkerchief that wrapped the box securely. She opened it to reveal three onigiri, Kaien's stomach flipped in hopes of once again sharing a meal with her.

"It's your own damn fault you decided to give Asano a 'free' lunch," she said sarcasm dripping in every word. Taking a rice ball in her hand she took a small nibble and moaned out in pure mocking pleasure.

"Oh it's SO delicious!" Both men blushed lightly at her provocative statement and quickly looked anywhere but the carefree Death goddess. Ichigo recovered quicker and with a tinge of pink on his cheeks he quipped gruffly,

"But I'm the one who packed you that lunch from Yuzu's dinner last night! The least you can do is give me one!" Rukia who had just about enough of his whiny attitude tossed the barley eaten rice ball in his hand and reached for another,

"Geez, fine fool just let me eat without hearing your constant blabber," The boy stuck his tongue out and was about to eat last night's onigiri when he opened his mouth to complain again.

"But you already got your slobber all over it! Give me a new one!" This time it was Rukia who stuck her tongue out.

"You just said to give you one; you didn't mention anything about being unbitten. Maybe you should learn how to properly ask for things you moronic oaf," With a finality to their argument (according to her, and Ichigo regrettably knew she won also) she returned to her lunch. Kaien watched the scene with interest and laughed when his subordinate outwitted the orange headed boy. He wasn't surprised; despite her being fifty years his junior she had won a huge share of verbal battles with him. However, the assistant captain's reminiscences reminded him of a specific time, namely sharing his first indirect with his subordinate. And now his lookalike was going to do the same thing! He snarled and quickly snatched the onigiri centimeters from Ichigo's lips. The said boy who was already pissed with the black haired man for hogging all of Rukia's attention earlier shouted at the top of his lungs in fury.

"OI WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S **_MY_** ONIGIRI, RUKIA GAVE IT TO **_ME_**!" Kaien glowered at his yelling classmate and screamed back with equal force.

"I DON'T CARE YOUR STOMACH ISN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS FILLING CHEESEBALL! BESIDES YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT IT!" Ichigo balled his fists as he made an attempt to reach for his lunch but was easily dodged by the high ranking officer.

"WELL I DO NOW!" The midget shinigami wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Since they were too busy with their childish fight they failed to notice their entire class plus many more students gathering at the rooftop, tripping over the unconscious Keigo. Tatsuki and Orihime both stared at Ichigo in disbelief that he of all people would fight over a Rukia-bitten onigiri with the new kid. While Mizuiro, Chad, and Ishida smirked knowingly, now he understood the consequences on not acting out on his feelings earlier. The other girls either sent icy looks at the tiny raven haired girl for winning the heart of the another hot male or silently congratulated her for such a great catch. The boys on the other hand shook their heads in shame. Ichigo was supposedly the pinnacle of manliness in their school, and here he was acting like a pansy just for a rice ball. Wanting the rumors to stop before they begin Rukia cut in,

"Would you both shut up?! Kaien-dono, I'll give you a rice ball if you return Ichigo his…NOW!" Her superior blinked in surprise. She must really be pissed if she was ordering him around. Then his notorious pout came into play.

"But I want this one!" Being the master of the art of pouting that taught Rukia all she knows she crumbled in a matter of seconds. Grinding her teeth she seized the last 'clean' onigiri and shoved it to Ichigo's pinching face.

"Then you take the new one since you wanted it anyway!" Ichigo was about to take it when he saw a smirk on Kaien's lips as he bit into hisonigiri. That bastard. Why would he want his lunch if Rukia was offering him a new one?It took a couple of seconds until it finally clicked in the slow orange strawberry's mind. He remembered hearing one of Tatsuki's and Orihime's conversation about food sharing being indirect kisses, at the time he scoffed at their idle chat since ninety five percent of the stuff that spews from the well endowed girl was pure nonsense. But from the man's cocky grin he was pretty sure he didn't think so. So it's like that huh?

"Bite it," he commanded curtly. Rukia who was still holding out the rice ball to him raised an eyebrow whilst Kaien almost choked swallowing his food.

"Excuse me?"

"What you suddenly turned deaf? I said bite it," Looking down skeptically at her target she tried once more to try to comprehend the boy's obvious madness.

"But I thought you said-,"

"Bite it," he repeated slowly yet with a hint of authority. Giving him a final skeptical look she shrugged her shoulders and did as he requested. After placing the bitten rice treat on his hand she went to return to her seat with both male death gods following closely behind. Ichigo's smirk rivaled Kaien's previous one as he ate his own onigiri with pleasure. The oldest of the three frowned but continued to munch on his all the same. Most of the students already left seeing that the petite freshman girl took care of everything. Even Ichigo's friends left muttering something about not wanting to get caught in the middle of crossfire. Chad was even decent enough to lug the unconscious Keigo to the nurse's office.

As Rukia attacked her own lunch (breaking up the fighting men built up her appetite) she glanced at Ichigo who was contently minding his own business with an arrogant grin. Her large eyes drifted to his lips that encircled the rice ball as he sunk his teeth into the meal and her mind immediately took her to the fields with Kaien. She blushed. Did believe in that silly saying too? Is that why he asked her to take a bite from his food so that he could share an indirect kiss with her? She wondered if he liked the taste of the rice ball better now that she bit it. Shaking her head violently to rid of the thoughts she turned to her relaxing Vice-Captain. Great now she was thinking about him like that. She passed it off as the insufferable heat since the identical men were extremely close to her, transferring their body heat. If anyone actually stayed they would have laughed at the image of the girl squashed between two boys at almost twice her height almost acting like her body guards. She sighed as she finished her treat and decided it was either now or never to introduce them to each other, although she highly doubted they needed to be by their previous interactions.

"Ichigo this fool is Kaien-dono, my Vice-Captain, Kaien-dono this idiot here is Ichigo the guy who-,"

"You transferred your powers to. I know Kisuke told me," he stonily finished for her. He wanted to yell at her for being so stupid as to risk execution for a mere boy. That she was completely selfish on not thinking how he would feel if she did die. She wasn't conscious when he thought she had died in his arms, the undeniable pain he had gone through. He felt lifeless without her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. But he decided to save that conversation for another time since the boy was intruding. Besides he couldn't help but feel a little proud of his subordinate that she was so adamant in saving a person's life.

Rukia was stunned that he actually researched the situation before diving head first into a problem like he always did. It sort of reminded her of another Shinigami.

"Wait Vice-Captain? " Speak of the devil, "you guys are ranked?" Kaien blinked and pointed rudely at the boy.

"Is he for real?" Ichigo scowled deeper despite his embarrassment.

"More than you are," he muttered, careful only he caught it because it applied to Rukia too since she was also dead. Luckily, the said midget ignored it and threw a juice box at his forehead.

"Open it," Ichigo contemplated for a brief second on dumping the juice on her head when an idea popped in his head. Kaien eyed him wearily when he saw that damn haughty grin.

"Okay I will, only if you promise to share it," Rukia elbowed his gut and gritted out, "No," The groaning boy managed to crack a smile and replied, "fine then you'll just have to open it yourself," She was about to agree when Kaien cut in.

"I'll open it for you Kuchiki," As he reached for the juice box his chest was now practically on top of her. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she guiltily inhaled his scent that reminded her of rain and pines.

"I was kidding I'll open it," Ichigo argued, feeling threatened that Kaien will replace him as "Rukia's juice box helper.'

"Give it here,"

"No,"

"Don't kid around Rukia's thirsty!"

"Then let me open it!"

Rukai smacked her face. Did God decide to torture her by placing the two most stubborn idiots at the face of this planet and Soul Society in the same roof? "Shit not again,"

-------------------

The school day finished. THANK GOD. Rukia wished that she had her Shinigami powers already so she can freeze both of their asses and shut them up for at least five minutes. Now they were fighting on where she should stay, either in Ichigo's closet, whom Kaien refused with such passion to let her stay saying he's a hormonal virgin brat (Ichigo nearly blew a gasket when he said this) or at Urahara's with Kaien, this time Ichigo was the one shooting his mouth off screaming that (besides Kisuke being a perv) Kaien was a conniving bastard who had nothing better to do than to hit on her (Kaien blushed and spluttered a numerous of incoherent sentences at his logic). Having enough of their stupidity she finally turned around and announced her opinion.

"Look this is my decision and I choose to stay with Ichigo," the strawberry smirked and patted Kaien in the back in mock sympathy. The raven head was crestfallen at her decision and pouted.

"But you could also stay with me if you want Kaien-dono,"

"Really?"

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"I don't want this prick in my room besides you two can't fit in my closet unless he's on top of you!" He paused slightly to furrow his eyebrows, "Which I will not allow," Rukia smiled.

"I have the perfect solution!" She grabbed Kaien's collar and brought him down to her level, whispering her plan in his ear. He shuddered at her hot breath near his neck but decided on focusing on what she had to say if he wanted to bunk with her. Ichigo who was left out in the dark made it look as if he didn't care that the girl he had feelings for was whispering in some other guys' ear, although it was killing him on the inside. Kaien almost laughed at her psychotic idea but he just smiled. He hoped it worked.

----------------------------

"I can't believe that worked!" groaned out the orange head as he flopped onto his bed moodily. Rukia and his new 'roommate' entered his room smiling. His twin had managed to convince his family to let him stay at their house with a ridiculously unbelievable story that only the midget shinigami could cook up. Something about his only family being run over by a train and that his great grandmother has yet to locate him. Since Kaien was Ichigo's "age" and a male Isshin decided that his son needed a new friend to talk about girls with since he obviously would not open up to his papa. After a thwack to the head Ichigo went upstairs with the man following him. Looking at his two roommates he let out a loud sigh. Could life get any worse?

"NEE-SAN!! YOU'RE HOME!"

Great. He had to jinx it.

----------------------

TBC…………..

A/N: Omg she changed the note...AGAIN! Lol yep well if you didn't read it previously it said I was going to delet this chapter...but I never thought I'd so much positive feedback on you guys liking this so I'll keep it. Thanks guys you're the best and I'm past the 50 reviews mark YES!! XD but that still doesn't mean I'll mind more :P LOL Ja'ne until next chappie


	6. Catastrophe at the Mall

Disclaimer: Hah now you see and now ya don't!...Ok I don't own Bleach 

And I'm not dead yay!

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry!! I know it's been a long time it's just that I've started school and it's hectic! . Since it's my senior year I have to go apply for colleges and scholarships and blah! LOl Anyway thanks for being patient guys and OMG 19 REVIEWS for last chapter! –falls over and dies- LOl I lOVE YOU ALL!!! XD Now onto the story! **Warnings…it's kind of ****a filler**** sorry ****The real stuff is in the next one.**

**Chapter 6: Catastrophe at the Mall**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared blankly at just showered raven haired man that had entered his room. Kaien on the other hand ignored the teen and continued to whistle a small tune. Rukia who was lying down on the orange haired boy's bed reading the newest issue of Karin's manga subscription looked up from the magazine and smiled brightly. Both Ichigo and Kon gave murderous glares at Kaien. She puckered her lips in an attempt to whistle with him but realized that she could not even make a note without running out of air first. The three males (counting Kon) practically melted at her cuteness. Unable to hide his amused smile, Kaien, walked toward her and with his large hand cupped both of her cheeks, squishing them slightly so her lips formed a small oval. He reveled how her face colored under his touch.

"Now blow out," he instructed softly. She obliged and was about to burst from happiness when musical notes did escape her lips. Ichigo was at the point to throw Kon at Kaien's face when he noticed something more disturbing than him teaching Rukia to whistle.

"Oi," the substitute shinigami addressed irately.

"What the hell is that?!" The Vice-captain blinked as he saw him pointing a shaking finger at his clothing.

"Ah…they're clothes Kurosaki I'm sure even you know since you wear them." He answered smoothly.

"No! Not that! It's more like WHOSE clothes are you wearing?!" This time Kaien moved his blue irises to stare at the irate strawberry.

"What you got no eyeballs in those sockets of yours? They're obviously your clothes since I really don't have anything else besides my uniform." Ichigo fumed at his I'm mightier than thou attitude. He could handle Rukia acting like this but not this pompous buffoon. Not only was he wearing his clothes it was also his favorite outfit! He'd be damned before he dirtied his 'Nice Vibe' T-Shirt. "Whatever, look borrow them from my Old Man if you need any but just stay away from MY closet got it?!" _'Especially when_ _Rukia's in it,'_ he finished sourly in his mind. Kaien rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed next to the garden gnome sized Shinigami much to Ichigo's displeasure.

"I tried looking but what's not a business suit is a funky costume," he stopped for a brief moment before asking cautiously, "Why exactly does he have a banana outfit anyway?" Ichigo wisely decided to ignore him as he sat on Rukia's other side. Kaien frowned. Kon was perched on the petite girl's left, more enthralled with his nee-san than the novel. The said girl was too enraptured in the story to either notice or care. After all, Rodriguez's secret evil plot was about to be revealed to his fiancé Francoise! However the combination of a spicy and sweet scent that she came to recognize as Ichigo's infiltrated her nostrils.

"You know the reason you don't grow is because you're always sitting on your ass and not letting any circulation go to your legs," the orange head lied dismissively just to get her attention. Rukia gripped the manga tighter and without warning threw it at Ichigo's face, hitting him square in the nose.

"You Bitch! That hurt!"

"Yeah? Maybe you'd like to think before lies start spewing from your mouth!"

"I'm not lying!" Ichigo grounded out, "You ARE short!" Kaien chuckled as saw the fuming strawberry getting conked on the head with his own hand. Poor guy never learned. Ichigo who heard the bastard Kaien's snicker turned to him lividly and spat out viciously,

"And what the hell are you laughing at?! And take off my close before you stretch them!" His black haired version scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Are you asking me to strip for you Kurosaki? I didn't think you rolled that way…," Rukia and Kon both went silent for a couple of seconds, giving Ichigo a small glance. He on the other hand was gaping like those fish his sisters owned, mouths opening and closing continuously, in pure anger. When no words escaped his lips the sour berry threw his hands up in frustration and headed out the door. Why was that jerk always making him look bad in front of Rukia?

"Whatever! Look I'll ask my old man for money and YOU go buy clothes at the mall alright?"

"M-Aaa-l? What's that?" Kaien and Rukia asked simultaneously. Oh hell no, not another culturally retarded Shinigami.

-------------------------------

Alright, he can handle it when they run around in circles with the revolving doors for fifteen minutes straight, hell he even joined the duo going up the esk-ee-lay-tors as Rukia pronounced it 12 times in a row because he had to watch that she didn't fall off the stairs and land on her stupid face, not because he was feeling anger bubbling up from watching tweedle dee and tweedle jerk spending so much time together (So he told himself). But when they were scavenging for yen in the wishing fountain Ichigo couldn't take it any longer.

"Look Ichigo!" Rukia announced joyously as she waved the 500 yen coin in the air, while Kaien's blue eyes were still searching for more coins. "Now we can buy Kaien-dono more clothes!" He could feel his cheeks burn from humiliation as people around them muttered, "What in God's name are they doing?!"

"Poor kids…they can barely afford to clothe themselves," and last but not least as well in succeeding to piss off Ichigo the most was,

"Wow…she's hot," the carrot top didn't even have to look back as he landed a punch on the guy who commented on Rukia's attributes square on the nose with the back of his hand.

"You idiots!" He hissed, "Leave that money there it isn't yours!" The female shinigami pouted slightly, still waving the 500 yen crazily over her head.

"But you said that your dad only gives you so much money a week, and I don't want you to spend it all on us," Ichigo could swear his heart was going to burst from the rapid beating she had such provoked in it. Was it him or did she sound like she cared about his income? He faked a cough to stop the blood from rushing to his face and turned away from her, giving off an aloof vibe.

"That doesn't matter Midget, it's my money and I can spend it however I like…and I choose to spend it on you…," he whispered out the final part lowly, but somehow Rukia's gigai caught his voice. She stayed in a stunned silence as she tried to comprehend why her heart has had sped up. Kaien who was secretly watching the two, hell why even lie, EVERYONE was watching them, frowned in disapproval.

"And me, "he disrupted rudely, crossing his arms over his chest. Ichigo cut his eye contact from the short Shinigami to her Vice-captain, and glowered.

_Thanks for ruining the moment, Bastard-dono_

Rukia finally snapped out of her stupor and blushed madly. By God…she was becoming like Inoue, Spacing off in the weirdest places, like water fountains for example. As Rukia began to walk to the edge of the fountain she giggled in her fake "school girl" tone and grabbed Kaien's wrist on the way, making him grin in the process.

"Oh sorry everyone I thought-," but no excuse came that seemed the slightest bit logical. Damn how was she going to worm her way out of this one? With a smirk she worded through clenched teeth to the non related twins to cover their eyes. They blinked at her in utter bafflement until they saw a familiar object taken out of her jacket pocket.

"Oh hell no!" Both men mouthed and covered their eyes, avoiding the blindly explosion caused by the memory modifier. Kaien peeked through one of his fingers to check if the coast was clear, and looking at hundreds of unconscious bodies that lay on the floor he'd say so. The strawberry finally opened his amber eyes and almost chocked on his own spit from the sight.

"What the hell Rukia?! Does your height affect your brain wave pattern or are you just stupid?! You can't just go flashing that thing wherever you want moron! What if the cameras caught you?!" Rukia stared back at him as if he were the dumbest jar of mayonnaise to be manufactured.

"Then I'll just use the memory replacer on him too!" It took all of his willpower to keep him from chucking a bag of Kaien's clothes at her.

"You--,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The men winced at her high pitched squeal as she ran through the bodies and tripping on a few to make it to her destination. Her face plastered on the shop window. Kaien and Ichigo looked up to see the name of the store only to be-

"It's-It's-!"

"Chappy's Castle Paradise," they finished for her in a voice that hinted they were anything but amused. Letting out another squeal she zoomed to the entrance.

"Come on! You guys coming or what?" The doppelgangers gave each other a pained stare before looking back at the girl.

"How about some ice cream?" Ichigo coaxed, hoping to change her mind from entering the blasted building.

"Yeah," Kaien agreed for once, despite not knowing what ice cream was, but he knew it would be a lot better than this place. Don't get them wrong, they think she's too adorable for her own good when she's in "Chappy Mode," and are even jealous of the stupid white fluff for grabbing all of her attention. But to enter that store with an ungodly amount of fluffy rabbits was so…_unmanly_, even with the entire mall population wiped out to keep them from watching them enter the shop.

"No way! You guys can go if you want but I'm going to be with Chappy!" Before any of them can say anything the midget disappeared into a sea of plushies. Kaien turned to Ichigo who simply shrugged his shoulders and began walking toward a vending machine that was in the corner of the hall. He followed suite since the Berry knew the terrain better than he did.

----------------

The vending machine was a hells lot farther than he thought but more annoyingly Kaien was following him.

"What you don't get enough of me at my house that you have to follow me in the mall too?" Ichigo voiced harshly. Kaien shoved his hands in his pockets irately.

"And whose Zanpakuto was shoved up your ass Kurosaki?" The Lieutenant responded good- naturally.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Ichigo asked in a dangerous tone after taking a sip from his grape soda in.

"Pray tell Kurosaki," Kaien retorted.

"No, rather **who** my problem is?"

"I'm all ears," At this point their spiking reiatsu was skewering their ability to sense nearby hollows.

"You, Shiba,"

"And here I thought we were best buds," Kaien snarled sarcastically in return. But before things could get out of hand they heard an eerie screech that resembled so much of a hollow. They calmed down at once and the Vice-captain cursed as he sensed that it was inside the mall.

"Fuck!" Kaien bristled as he took off in the greatest speed his gigai could take him. Ichigo was right behind him, both silently hoping that it was only Jibaku spirit, but both knew it was no chance.

-------------------

Rukia poked the bunny in the tummy to make it giggle. She laughed and then grabbed it for a bear hug.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CHAPPY-KUN!"

"Yes, just as much as I'll love to eat your soul."

---------

TBC…

A/N: Neh neh Yeah not so good I know…GAH I'm sorry I'm losing inspiration for this story!! Damn school…-sighs- hopefully I will finish this story and I apologize for the long updates!!! Haha next chappy it will be Kaien and Ichigo to the rescue! But which one will have the most credit in saving her? Kukuku Please review! Maybe inspiration will come back and I won't take as long for next one :3


	7. Close Call

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo OWNS

A/N: YAY Update! Took me a while 'cause I got lazy…and was playing Guitar Hero 3 LOL N-E-Who So sorry about the last chapter being bad I'll try to make it with this one :P **Warnings: bwaha no good at action scenes! LOL XD but I need to practice them so…yeah.**** Also I'm going to respond to my reviewers in the beginning of every chapter from now on. You guys deserve credit too!! Sorry for all of my previous reviewers in the last chapters, I love you guys too!**

**JadeRent:** I know! Rukia's so lucky to have the hottest guys (in my opinion) in Bleach after her LOL and thanks for the load of confidence! Glad I made you laugh

**AzuraVerda:** Yes I did update mwahahh! Hope you like this chapter!

**Wait-For-Sleep:** Yep I replied already but I'm still waiting for that update of yours :/ lol it's alright I'll wait. And as for the hollow…well check it out yourself, nothing big though...at least not yet…

**Jade:** hehee that Chappy must get all the credit for making her ignore Ichigo and Kaien haha thanks for the review!

**ParadiseWolf14:** Shows how much time I got in my hands huh? XD and I did wish they kept him alive ah well, hehe can't tell you that:3

**child**** of the starlight:** Thanks for all of those reviews I really needed them! I did pretty bad last chapter but cheered me up with all of your comments:D….and you don't know how right you were about your last review :O..!!! LOL I give you a cookie for that!

**jazzjackrabbit** You liked my story?! Wow I love all of your work so for you to review and add to your faves I feel honored indeed. And Isn't it the best triangle? I say more people should write about them! Bwahahaah! This calls for a new C2! Thanks for the cookies!! Diabetes here I come!

**Mk**: YAY! I feel happy that I got you to like this triangle! Now you won't get enough of them…/sighs/ happened to me and unfortunately there's very few out there that support this pairing. I suggest also reading Wait-For-Sleep's story it's also IchiRukiKai :D And they'll be there sooner than you think...

**Selonianth: **Lol XD Ku Ku ku the perfect plan nobody will ever suspect. -scratches chin in a pondering manner-

**Chapter 7: Close Call**

The raven haired woman froze at the sound of the raspy voice behind her. Her tiny hands desperately searched for her spirit phone in her jacket. Why didn't it go off? She didn't even need to answer when she felt the condition of her clothes. Of course, she must have gotten the object wet when she was searching for yen in the fountain…that explained things. Without so much as a warning Rukia turned around and placed her two fingers point blank at the hollow's mask.

"_Path of Destruction four_!" She hollered in determination, "_Byakurai_!" A ray of lighting escaped from her digits, making an explosive impact on the boney surface of the evil soul. Jumping back a couple of yards she silently congratulated herself for a job well done. Maybe she'll make Ichigo buy her the life size (in her case) Chappy on the display window for her great accomplishment. But when the smoke cleared the idea was shot down, the only thing she managed to do is give off her identity and possibly a wound equivalent to a mosquito bite.

"Oh?" The hollow chuckled wickedly, "A Soul Reaper? How fun, I'll finally get a decent meal," Rukia gave a scowl that rivaled the Strawberry with the perma-frown. Flexing her palm, she knew he was right if Ichigo and Kaien didn't come soon.

-----------------

Both men ran at top speed toward the store. They're rivals, yet have so much in common. Their appearance, their Shinigami powers…their love for Rukia.

Kaien bit his lip, worry completely reflected off his ocean blue eyes. Images of her skewered body flashed in his mind. Tears almost threatened to spill from the impact of the memory. The Vice-Captain shook his head violently to rid himself of the negative thoughts. He couldn't let her get hurt, not like last time. His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

The teenager next to him ran with clenched fists and gritted teeth. His legs ached from the constant running, quick breaths left his lips, but he continued anyway. There was no way in hell Ichigo would let Rukia sacrifice herself again. The hollows mouth on her shoulder illustrated itself vividly in his consciousness when they first met. There was so much blood, **her **blood. He wouldn't fail her, again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. 

They skidded to a halt when they finally reached the shop, chests rising from the lack of breath. Blue met amber in a silent agreement.

We _have_ tosave her. 

Kaien reached for the red glove in his jean pocket and hit himself on the chest, his spirit catching the glove and tossing it to the substitute. Ichigo followed suite, much like his twin, not caring for his lifeless body on the floor.

Two set of feet stepped into place,

We **_will_ **save her

-------------------

Red liquid fell down her cheek and onto the floor. The veteran Shinigami stood with her back straight and arms firmly on her side, a stance of a noble. Violet eyes scanned her surroundings for an exit but found none.

"Itadakimasu," he jeered as the slimy long tongue traced the contours of the mask's large teeth and launched himself toward the defenseless Rukia. She closed her eyes for the impact.

"_Rankle the seas and heavens,_ **_Nejibana_**!"

Two arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist and lifted her to another part of the room, while the sound of a clanging sword rang throughout the tiny shop. Slowly opening her eyes she was faced with orange.

"Ichigo!" she smiled in relief.

"Hey there Sleeping Midget, don't expect for me to kiss ya,"_ no matter how bad I want to though_. Rukia once again missed his allusion to fairytales and stared up at him with baffled eyes. Ichigo sighed but let a tiny smile slip anyway.

"Never mind you culture retard, just stay here and don't get hurt or I'll rip every Chappy's head off in this store," Rukai gasped and reached for the nearest plushy, hugging it close to her.

"Never!" The orange head smirked, that was just as good as a yes.

"Good," he replied, setting her down next to a pile of disturbingly happy rabbits, and then sprinted off in Kaien's direction. Rukia clutched onto the rabbit tighter, hating the feeling of being a burden to everyone she came across.

"Don't do anything stupid…fools," she whispered tenderly as she watched the men engage in battle with the soul eating entity.

----------------

Kaien was doing fairly well; after all he wasn't a lieutenant for nothing. After placing himself between the Hollow and Rukia, he thrust Nejibana into the mask but the cut was too shallow to break it. The hollow howled, feeling a piece of his mask fall off from the edge. Swiftly, he pulled out the trident and shunpoed away, leaving the hollow confused of his whereabouts. Immediately afterward, Kaien reappeared behind him with a cocky grin.

"What's wrong, too fast for you?" He mocked, lifting his sword and slicing off the monster's long tail. Everyone winced at his piercing scream.

Ichigo, who was already at the scene, was amazed by his speed; he couldn't even see when he moved. Was their strength really that different apart? He clutched onto the handle of his Zanpakuto tightly, insecurity filling his being. Wasn't he good enough for Rukia? Amber eyes watched as the black haired man slice the mask of the Hollow in a clean sweep. The substitute death God's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the assistant captain's Zanpakuto. A trident? Letting out a small puff of air Kaien turned toward Rukia and let out his infamous smirk.

"Aren't I the strongest Vice-Captain ever Kuchiki? Not mention coolest and loveable-,"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Ichigo retorted, fuming.

"And who are you to tell me to shut up citrus head?!"

"Your goddamn executioner if you don't shut your ass up, _King Neptune_!"

"I think King is a bit over exaggerated but I'm touched in how highly you think of me Kurosaki. How about calling me Shiba-taichou instead?" The fruit gritted his teeth in irritation and blew up in a fit of colorful words.

Rukia continued to sit on the floor like a dumb rock, staring at the two bicker nonstop, still clutching onto her chappy. A small smile made its way into her face. However it quickly slipped at the sight of the tail that Kaien cut off from the hollow flail around and then sharply heading to the oblivious duo.

"Ichigo! Kaien-dono! Behind you!" She screamed, quickly getting to her feet and running toward the male Shinigamis. Without a second thought they whipped their heads behind them and spotted the flying appendage. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto from his back and began to unsheathe it while Kaien positioned himself in his rigid high stance.

"_Suiten Sakama-,"_

"_Roar! Zabimaru_!" Everyone in the room froze at the intruding voice and watched the extendable blade slice the tail into dust. Ichigo turned to the owner of the command, noticing Rukia's and Kaien's tensed shoulders. He narrowed his eyes in a poor attempt to see past the smoke. When it finally cleared the orange strawberry growled at the sight of another _male_ shinigami that Rukia also knew. 

"R-Renji,"

-------------------------------

TBC……………

A/N: Ah so short and shitty! Don't kill me! XO I feel like my chapters are getting worse each time I'm sorry! Good news is that it's vacation time! Wheee! LOL OMG a love square! Eep! Haha Poor Ichi and Kaien have more competition! Nah don't worry it's strictly IchiRukiKaien, but Renji can mix things up too. Review please! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 My goal is 90 Reviews by this chapter! If I don't it's okay I'll still update no worries but it'll just make me feel good LOL XD

P.S- Happy Thanksgiving guys! May your Turkey not come out as dry as ours do every year! LOL

Pps- props again to **child of the starlight **who saw through my plan hehe.


	8. Tense Halls

Disclaimer: Never Owned and never will own Bleach…unless Kubo decides to auction it…ku ku ku

A/N: Damn….how long has this been 8 months?! No amounts of apologies can make up for what I did but Wow I never knew I would go this long without updating this story. Hopefully you guys can forgive me! Most probably forgot about this story anyway so….lol **Warnings: chapter may be shitty since I left this story on hold for such a long time, but hell I did it anyway XD But this chapter is leaning more to Ichiruki, Sorry KaiRuki fans you'll have to wait your turn ;)**

**OMG 27 reviews!! **–hyperventilates-

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

NOW REVIEWS!! ( you all probably already forgot what you wrote to me XD)

**Cherryblossom279:** I really do love the whole idea of all guys falling for Rukia hehehe Yet poor girl will have a hard time walking around without getting jumped XD Thanks for the review –hug-

**Acer-sigma: **hmm, nice guess but it's actually taking a way different turn from that ;)

**Gadez:** Bwahaha because I'm filled with sugar, spice, and EVIL! Lol jk anyway thanks for noticing that, yes Ichigo needs to become stronger and he needs to do it ASAP :) well it wasn't soon…and it's not that long either…sorry! :(

**Bleachfangirl162: **-gives you a tissue- I didn't mean to make you cry! But thank you for the compliment

**BleATCH: **;p LOl she'll need a kido especially designed to get rid of headaches XD

**Mk:** Aw thanks! Heh Byakuya won't make an appearance till chapter 9 –hint- ;P Heh you're welcome it's a great story! BTW I started a new community that is IchiRukiKai so you'll see some stories there too ;)

**JadeRent: **You're probably not so thankful since it's taken me so long to update XD and indeed she is one lucky nugget :)

**Alchemist1203: **Heheh that's the fun part! Lol but it's worse that I don't update and for that I'm sorry. Thank you :)

**CharmedNightSkye: **Haha Yep Yep. Too be honest I'm still not sure myself who she'll stay with..but I have too much fun typing this to really care lOl

**Bleachy-nii: **XD I love Renji too…He's too fun to pick at, I always torture the guy LOL

**ColourPearl:** -Gasp- not YEARS…8 months! / not much better huh? Lolz sorry luckily I wore my anti-update-now-or-die helmet ;)

**Jazzjackrabbit: **because I'm such a lazy arse –gets shot- lol heheh why thank you ;) Renji loves to mix things up a bit. YAY!! –starts losing consciousness from excess sugar- LOL I LOVE IT!! –hug- fluffy moments with both men will definitely happen next chapter ;; sorry I failed you!

**Captain Conch: **It's alright really. :) I'm happy enough that you review for most chapters and that you still like this story XD –hug- heheh Ichi gets a little bit of love in this chapter ;O

**MoonxNightmare:** Glad I made you laugh! :) and thank you, though I doubt you'd say that after reading this chapter :(

**BlakValentyne-U69: **Hehe love TRAPEZOID!!..it's still a quadrilateral :D LOL

**Emma0707: **Isn't it the best triangle? Too bad not many people seem to think so :( and Thank You!

**Emii: **Thanks for the tip! :) Although I can't seem to stick to it LOl it's become a habit to do that…but I do think I cut back a little on this chapter on doing that!!...If not I'll try better next chapter! :D And thanks again for reviewing

**Wait-For-Sleep:** LOL I forgive you…as long as you forgive me for taking so long to update this D: hehe just read and find out ;) –hug-

**Honey-vanilla11: **Who doesn't love love squares? LOL And I'm happy you like it! I will!! Er..I mean I did! Heh.

**Rukia Death Kuchiki:** Typing chapter three already! :D

**Science Dork:** Wha-? I did? Ummm no? LOl I don't know but I don't mess with my reviews so I don't know what happened there. LOL Heheh my my it seems I have a tie for people going for IchiRuki and those for IchiKai. Your opinion is taken to consideration ;)

**LitoKyomi:** Thank you! :D and I wish Kaien was alive. I squeed when I saw him (as Aronero EWW BASTARD TOOK KAIEN'S FACE GRRR) again only to be let down. Dang. But I finally updated so here ya go!

**Bluerose2: **It looked like I did but I didn't!! I'm back from the dead (figuratively lol) and updated!!

**Narquotic: **LOL That last comment of yours made me laugh heheh and yes Renji was created to wreak havoc!!:D

**Just me and myself:** Don't worry I didn't! Just got Writer's block but it's gone now XD

**Karina:** Thanks! :D

**Chapter 8:** **Tense Halls**



Ichigo instinctively tightened his grip around his Zanpakuto, shoving himself in front of Rukia. Kaien stayed behind but charged a binding kido just in case the red haired baboon tried to hurt his subordinate. Renji, on the other hand, raised a tattooed eyebrow at their possessive behavior. He was angered a little that Rukia spent so much time with two men. However, he strayed his eyes over to the petite woman who was calling his name.

"Oi Rukia, how's it going?" He asked casually, hoisting Zabimaru on his shoulders. Said girl continued to gape until she finally regained her senses and threw the Chappy doll she was currently holding square on his eyes.

"What do you mean 'How's it going?' You come here scaring the shit out of me…what are YOU doing here anyway?" Ichigo and Kaien snickered as Renji grumpily tore of the creepy rabbit off his face, nearly snarling.

"Ever tried asking nicely? Damn Short-OOF!" Somehow Rukia managed to grab a full ammunition of chappy items and was launching them at top speed. Despite her short arm range she sure as hell seemed to put terrifying power into her tosses.

"GODDAMN IT! QUIT THROWING ME FUCKING BUNNIES AND LET ME TALK!" Renji screeched, removing what seemed the eighth Chappy that landed on his face. Rukia ceased her throwing, but her violet eyes glinted mischievously.

" I had to fill your mouth with something I like since you always seem to be spewing out stupid shit…same goes for your eyebrows,"

The Strawberry and his twin snickered, if he thinks he was going to steal all of their glory in saving Rukia, then he'd just have to deal said rescuee. Kaien noticed in amusement the protrusion of several veins in his neck and forehead. Well, damn…they ARE funky tattoos.

"Shut up! You saw them when you woke up, why no hostility then?!"

"Renji did you just hear yourself? I just woke up from a FIFTY YEAR coma! Of course I had no idea what the hell was going on around me!"

Kaien bit his lip in frustration, he knew that this Vice-captain was close to his subordinate but at this point he'd go insane, just how many men had Kuchiki bewitched anyway?! Ichigo was already unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

"Did Captain Kuchiki send you here?" The Shiba questioned, his thumb and index finger surrounding his strong chin in a pensive manner. Renji's glare left the tiny Shinigami and directed it at her Vice-Captain.

"That's right, Having Kuchiki and a fuku-taichou missing Kuchiki-Taichou decided to send me and apparently Soul Society sent someone else," He turned back around and finally acknowledged the threatened berry clutching on to Rukia.

"You," he barked while hoisting Zabimaru onto his back, "what division are you from?" Ichigo's confusion multiplied by tenfold, what the hell was he suppose to say? He just learned that there were division and ranks yesterday…he didn't even know how many there were.

"Eh…from division-?" He drawled out hoping to choose a company the baboon didn't reside over.

"Thirteen," Kaien finished for him, in turn earning to surprised looks from Rukia and Ichigo. The shrimp locked her gaze onto him in confusion. Why was Kaien-dono covering for them?

"I decided to send him since I thought it would be a simple mission to retrieve Kuchiki thus there was no need for a lieutenant to go."

"Yet here you are, why haven't you reported Soul Society?"

"My intentions are in no need of questioning, simply just that I decided to keep them in the human world to further their training since they are my subordinates, Hell this kid here doesn't even know what a Shikai is,"

Ichigo barred his teeth but decided to control his foot-in-mouth syndrome for once. At least he was partially right, he had no idea what a Shikai was, although it sounds suspiciously a lot like food. Rukia looked worriedly between the two men. It's rare to see Kaien so serious, even while fighting a hollow his playfulness never seems to die down. She's remembered telling him countless of times to take stuff seriously, and now that she has seen him; she wants her old Kaien-dono back. Renji blew out a sigh and grinned, it seemed acceptable.

"Are you serious? He doesn't know Shikai? What the hell possessed you to send this fruit?" Kaien smirked and began to laugh, finally relaxing once his lie went through.

"Ah, being the good Vice-Captain that I am, I give even the small fries a chance,"

Ichigo on the other hand was not too keen in being treated as some sort of painting in which people look at and criticize.

"Oi I can hear you ya know!" Renji and Kaien turned and gave him a blank look.

"Good, at least now we know you're not deaf," Ichigo's amber eyes darkened dangerously_, 'damn annoying bastards.' _Ichigo simply gripped Rukia's small shoulder possessively, not wanting her to run off with the Lieutenants.The midget in his arms began to squirm as a sign that his hold on her was tightening due to his anger.

"QUIT SQUIRMING!"

"Ichigo you Ass! Let go of me!" Kaien immediately scowled at said man his subordinate was yelling at and grounded out viciously,

"BAN…KA-,"

"Wait Kaien-dono! Don't kill him!"

"Yeah man, poor kid is just stupid, " '_though he does deserve for that arm to be chopped off,_ ' Renji added mentally. Kaien huffed slightly and turned his attention back to Renji, leaving a bewildered strawberry still trying to understand these new Shinigami terms. The wielder of Zabimaru decided it was best to change the subject seeing how Kaien can't seem to get rid of the twitch in his left eye.

"So you guys ready to head back?" It was a simple question, yet everyone in the room tensed.

"Wh-what do you mean -?" Ichigo began worriedly his mind conjuring up the worst possibility; they were going to take away Rukia from him. His heart dropped to his stomach as he crushed Rukia closer to his chest. She on the other hand did not notice the painful clutch since she too was scared. What if her Nii-sama found out that she gave her powers? He'd kill her and Ichigo. _Ichigo_. Rukia grimaced, _'I'll never see him again,' _her tiny hand fisted onto his robe as she unconsciously snuggled into his embrace. Kaien felt bitter and his chest began to burn with jealousy, as he watched the display. His eyebrows pinched furiously into a deep scowl that was sure to scare any Arrancar away. Unknown to him, Renji expressed the same face.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, I need to speak to you two," He finally managed to grit out through clenched teeth, as he returned Nejibana into its original state, shoving it roughly into the sheath and got into his gigai. Renji began to follow him until Kaien spat out

"ALONE,"

The red head grumbled, eyeing Rukia in Ichigo's arms enviously. Ichigo reluctantly let go of Rukia and as he too made his way to reenter his body. After they decided they were earshot away from Renji Ichigo exploded,

"Head back? What the hell do you mean by that?! Last time I checked Rukia has yet to regain her powers so she's staying here with _**me**_!" Kaien, still boiling with jealousy countered,

"Now that _**I'm **_here she has no point staying! She'll recover faster in Soul Society since it's littered with Reishi, besides she belongs over there with _**me**_!" Rukia panicked as the two most bull headed men from both worlds aggressively began to shout and insult over her sake. Looking over her shoulder she could see Renji's curious face, there was no way in hell he couldn't hear all that.

"Guys….,"

"You can't even protect her with that measly Zanpakuto!" Kaien raged on refusing to let Rukia stay with him. Ichigo recoiled from the insult, knowing that he was right. His fists clenched as he remembered her bloodied form from the cockatoo incident.

"Guys…,"

"Yeah well, I kissed her!" Everybody's eyes, including Renji's, widened at his outburst and Ichigo just stood there mortified.



--

TBC….

**SHORT AGAIN!!** O.O

A/N: OMAIGAWD!! LMAO I just wanted to end it there –snort- LOl didn't see that coming huh? Heh. Now what kiss could Ichigo be talking about neh?? :D Too bad you have to wait until next chapter. **I KNOW THIS WAS CRAP but I just couldn't get passed this chapter. but the next one will be easier to write that's for sure.** It wasn't much of a love square really but Renji was put there to advance the plot a little since the story wasn't going anywhere. I actually typed this up because currently we're under the Hurricane Dolly and my parents forbade me to turn on the TV since the lights could go out any minute so I decided that I should use my laptop to fight my boredom!! Weee and then this baby popped up. I even started typing chapter 3 of "Beautiful Secret." To those who read that one watch out for it! XD

Please don't forget to review! I know it took a long time but believe it or not I was rereading your reviews and I felt I at least had to do a new (albeit crappy) chapter. The next will be better…and LONGER promise!


End file.
